Coming Together
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Love has no boundaries, they say. Scott Tracy is in his 20s. Jenna Hallows is still a minor. They weren't meant to fall in love. Yet they did. This is their story of how they made their strong love survive the storm. Scott/OC T for safety. R&R, peo
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Since I got nothing but flames about the original prologue, I decided to replace the old prologue with this one and make a few changes. Jenna's 15 but in high school and more changes will be seen. The summary'll be different as well. It's a flashback story...well, the first half of it anyways**

**Scott: Flame this one; I'll kick your ass.**

**Me: Don't worry. I won't let him do anything to you guys.**

**Scott: Come on, Ice! You're having enough confidence issues as it is!**

**Me: No need to rub that in my face.**

**Scott: Sorry, but it's true.**

**Me: If you do flame this one, I just won't give a shit.**

**Jenna: She might not react. But Scott and I will just kick your sorry asses till you take it back.**

**Me: I didn't tell them to say that. And you'll do no such thing.**

**Scott and Jenna: But come on!  
**

**Me: Guys...**

**Scott and Jenna: *folds arms across chests and pouts like 5-year-olds***

**Me: Just ignore them. I do. It'll be slightly sappy because I'm listening to songs from my iPod. That's how I get my story ideas...aside from daydreaming, staring at clouds and, for some strange reason, focusing on schoolwork. AAAAAAAAAAAH! Also, there'll be references to **_**The Last Song**_** and the trailer of **_**Dear John**_**. You'll see how later on in the story. Oh! Everything's in Scott's POV. If you want me to, I'll write another version of this story in Jenna's POV.**

**Aside from Jenna, other OCs and this plot, I own nothing. This will have no references to the show including the supermarionation movies because this is based on the 2004 film.**

**Scott: So PAY ATTENTION THIS TIME!**

**Me: Shut up before you cause trouble.**

**Jenna: Oh. With him, it won't take much. *notices Scott's look* You know I love you, honey.**

**Me, Scott and Jenna: ENJOY!  


* * *

**"Figured I'd find you here," I remarked as I sat on the sandy hill at the beach next to the teenage daughter of my commanding officer.

"I needed time to think. And to do that, I always come here. You've known me for over a year. You should've figured that out by now," Jenna laughed slightly.

"Everyone's worried about you," I told her.

"Except David," I heard Jenna mutter under her breath.

"Him too," I corrected.

"Damn you Air Force pilots for being so observant," Jenna cursed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. There were times where she could act beyond her tender age of 16, more mature than that or like a 5-year-old who wanted a cookie before dinner. Great. I've been around John for too long. Damn his literary works! He's practically turning me into a poet!

"Why did you runaway?" I asked.

"I told you. I needed time to think," Jenna defended.

"I may have known you for a year or so, but I can always tell when you are lying," I stated.

"I'm in love, alright? You are the first person I actually admitted this to. But we can't be together. He's 23 and I'm 16. The law wouldn't allow this relationship. I'm under 18 years old. It's illegal," I admitted.

"Do I know the guy?" I asked as I felt jealousy stab me in the heart.

"God, you are such a jarhead sometimes," Jenna groaned in frustration as she stood up and walked down the hill, "It's you, alright? Look. I love you. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. The more I got to know you, the stronger my feelings for you grew. And I'm scared of it, alright? A full-on relationship between the two of us would be considered jailbait. As soon as the world found out about us, you'd get arrested and get fired!" Jenna screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered after I absorbed everything in and shock took me over.

"Because I don't want to be the cause of the destruction of your career! Plus, the only time you and mum ever return home is over Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years and one month during my summer break! Aside from those times, I never see you. I don't want to be a stupid, meaningless summer romance that always ends in-."

I didn't let her finish. I didn't want to let her finish. Because I knew what she was going to say. As she listed the reasons why she didn't tell me about her feelings, I walked up to her and as soon as she mentioned her not wanting to be a summer romance, I wrapped one arm around her waist, placed my free hand on the back of her head and kissed her with nothing but love, reassurance and promise.

She tensed at first, but she eventually relaxed and kissed me back. Our arms were wrapped tightly around one another as the kiss got more intense, but I didn't push her. She is 16...well, that and I didn't want my family jewels cut off by her mother. She can be scary if she wants to. Plus, Gordon loves her as a sister. If I hurt her, he wouldn't care if I was his big brother. I'd be toast; literally.

After we broke the kiss, we joined hands and walked along the beach near the water with our shoes in our free hands. Her head was resting against my arm and I liked the warm fuzziness I felt inside whenever she did so. Oh dear God. I am so whipped. What has this girl done to me?

"How did we get here?" Jenna suddenly asked me.

"I remember all too well," I answered honestly.

Together, we started recalling the events which brought us to this very day on the beach.  


* * *

**Me: Well, it could have been better. But after running through different scenarios for this story, this seemed the most popular in my mind.**

**Scott: It seems like a good idea.**

**Jenna: Are you still gonna do a NCIS sort of thing?**

**Me: You mean a potential few chapters based on **_**Truth and Consequenses**_**?**

**Jenna: Yeah, that's it.**

**Me: That would be so fan-fucking-tastic. Of course I'm still gonna do that!**

**Jenna: Just making sure. There was a moment when you considered not doing so.**

**Me: I don't remember said moment.**

**Scott: You have issues, kid.**

**Me: Anyways, I have other stories to work on. Want more? Review, alerts and fave!**

**Me, Scott and Jenna: ADIOS, AMIGOS!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
